


City of Stars

by dmrs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Drama & Romance, Inspired by La La Land (2016), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmrs/pseuds/dmrs
Summary: "City of starsAre you shining just for me?"Things aren't easy for Hakyeon and Taekwoon to pursue their dreams. They aren't even close. They're a beautiful couple who wants to dance professionally and save jazz opening a club.But are their love and support enough?
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So after I saw a video of Taekwoon singing La La Land song "City of Stars" with Girl's Day Minah I got inspired to try write this au based on movie's scene.
> 
> Oh, I think reading while listening to the song will be much better to feel what I did when I was writing
> 
> it's my first try writing something in a long time so I hope it's good enough. And since English is not my first language feel free to tell me if there's a mistake. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> (Btw, i'm thinking about editing the story and maybe make it a little longer and complete or add a new chapter, hopefully longer than this one haha)

Hakyeon arrived at the small apartment he lived with her boyfriend after a tiring day at the cafeteria. That job was definitely not part of his goals when he moved to the city two years ago, but it was what helped to pay his bills and was enough for the moment. The aspiring professional dancer had put his dream aside after countless unsuccessful tests and the demands of adulthood that made him put aside the “silliness” of youth. But his partner had been an inspiration for his performances and always said that Hakyeon's performances were breathtaking art. Thus, he continued to dance even if was to relax and recover his energy after a tiring day in the monotony of work.

When he opened the door, he could hear some musical notes. His boyfriend played the piano absently, eyes closed. Taekwoon, was a pianist in love with jazz and had the desire to run his own club to save the musical style, as he always said. However, life was not like a romantic comedy in which all dreams are magically fulfilled. He was struggling to keep his job and his ambition was becoming increasingly distant.

Earlier that day, he had received a proposal from one of his childhood friends to be part of his band, which was already successful with the public, but didn't fit the pianist's style. It was an incredible chance, the success he would have, but it was a curve far from his goal. 

Taekwoon thoughtfully played an emotional melody and in a velvety voice sang the first lines

**_City of stars_ **

**_Are you shining just for me?_ **

**_City of stars_ **

**_There's so much that I can't see_ **

Hakyeon entered the room and left his backpack and keys on the table.

**_Who knows?_ **

**_I felt it from the first embrace_ **

**_I shared with you_ **

The musician who sang immersed had his eyes on his boyfriend, who was now leaning against the wall. They exchanged looks with a great complexity of feelings that only the two of them would be able to understand. Hakyeon broke into a small smile and started singing

**_That now_ **

**_Our dreams_ **

**_They've finally come true_ **

He moved closer to the piano without looking away.

**_City of stars_ **

**_Just one thing everybody wants_ **

**_There in the bars and through the smokescreen_ **

**_Of the crowded restaurants_ **

The two laughed at the last sentence. Taekwoon turned his eyes to the keys of the instrument. Hakyeon sat next to him and continued in a soft voice

**_It's love_ **

**_Yes, all we're looking for is love_ **

**_From someone else_ **

Now the two alternated and harmonized the voices in a beautiful duet

**_A rush_ **

**_A glance_ **

**_A touch_ **

**_A dance_ **

Taekwoon succeeded in setting up his club, he was happy with Hakyeon at his side. He was accomplished by being able to keep the essence of jazz alive, every day was a party and he couldn't help but smile.

**_To look in somebody's eyes_ **

**_To light up the skies_ **

**_To open the world and send me reeling_ **

**_A voice that says_ **

**_I'll be here, and you'll be alright_ **

Hakyeon was a dance star, that position had never been as right for a person as it was for him. At the end of a presentation, he bowed gracefully to the audience who applauded him emotionally and Taekwoon in the front row, crying proudly.

**_I don't care if I know_ **

**_Just where I will go_ **

**_'Cause all that I need, this crazy feeling_ **

**_Ra-ta-tat of my heart_ **

**_I think I want it to stay_ **

**_City of stars_ **

**_Are you shining just for me?_ **

Gradually reality returned to both of them, they were in the small apartment, their bills were delayed on the sideboard of the room and the noisy neighbors fought over some foolishness. Hakyeon was not a recognized dancer and Taekwoon was far from opening his establishment. But at that moment, none of that mattered, as they had love and support for one another.

**_City of stars_ **

**_You never shined so brightly_ **

Your dreams have never felt so real and possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked if you did pls give kudos :) Thank you again!


End file.
